kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Geralt of Rivia
|series =Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Hunter |ally = yes |affiliation = Rivia, Kingdom of Lyria and Rivia |homeworld = Earth (The Witcher Series) Earth (World of Soulcalibur) (anomaly) |firstepisode = Oma's Day: Great Malfested War ~A.D. 2019~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Doug Cockle (English)}} is the primary protagonist of The Witcher ''series of novels and video games. He appears as the first guest character in ''Soulcalibur VI, and by extension, Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History A mutant created through alchemy and black magic to create an ultimate killing machine, Geralt is the epitome of a professional monster-hunter: courteous, meticulous and devoid of emotional hangups. Having been whisked into another dimension by a powerful sorceress, Geralt finds himself in a strange new world, home to the cursed sword Soul Edge, the power of which the sorceress had spoken of... Great Malfested War Geralt appears as part of the reinforcements summoned by Zasalamel to participate in the Great War against Black Huntress's forces. He fights alongside . He soon takes his leave upon Huntress' defeat. Physical Appearance Despite being nearly a century old, Geralt resembles a man in his thirties, with a slim but muscular build. His eyes are yellow with slit pupils - a direct effect of the mutations that turned him into a witcher - and his hair is white as a result of additional mutations. He has an uncountable amount of scars on his body; the two most notable are a vertical one over his left eye, and a smaller one over his right eyebrow. Part of Geralt's hair is pulled into a half-ponytail, while the rest hangs freely. Geralt wears a piece of armor which appears to be made of leather with chain-mail applied over the shoulders and stomach. His trousers are also made of leather, and he wears matching boots and gloves. He has two sheaths; one is for his steel sword, while the other for his silver sword. The silver sword is worn across his back. He also wears a medallion in the shape of a snarling wolf, representing his training under the witcher school of the wolf. Personality Geralt is a calm and serious swordsman who also happens to be a womanizer. Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Weakness Weapons *Steel & silver long swords Gallery File:Geraltscvi.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI File: Geralt portrait.jpg|Official portrait from Soulcalibur VI Behind the scenes Portrayal Geralt is voiced by |山路 和弘|Yamaji Kazuhiro}}, who previously portrayed in and also best known for voicing Bel in Doki Doki Doki Precure and Hit in Dragon Ball Super. In the English dub, he is voiced by Doug Cockle, who also voiced the character in ''Soulcalibur VI and in The Witcher series as a whole. Notes *Geralt is considered to be the Soulcalibur counterpart to Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb as both are guest characters exclusive to this story. External links *Geralt of Rivia in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Geralt of Rivia in The Witcher Wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Antiheroes Category:Taki Gaiden Characters